Ron's Problem
by Kit Bit
Summary: Oneshot. Harry finds Ron still in the common room in the middle of the night and slash insues. I'm not very good at summaries, it's better then it sounds...hopefully. Please R&R.


Nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, cause if I did, well…there would be some major changes and you'd've probably never heard of it. XD

Warnings: This is slash! Boy love in other words. So if you don't like that, then please go find something else to read.

* * *

He sat in his favorite chair, right in front of the fire, staring at an open textbook in his lap. But he had lost interest in it long ago. It was nearing one o' clock in the morning, but the boy was unable to sleep. He'd tried to a few times, and had eventually just rolled onto his back and gazed up at his canopy for a while before getting up and coming down to the common room. He had to many things on his mind to sleep right now. Or rather, one large thing that pushed everything else to the side.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't control his feelings. He wasn't sure what do to; he didn't know whom to ask. Hermione had been his first choice, but when he tried to ask her, he'd ended up changing the subject.

He was pretty sure he knew when it started. The crush. It started about two years ago. When he was taken for the Tri Wizard Tournament, as the thing Harry Potter would miss the most. Ron hadn't realized it right away. In fact, it'd only dawned on him this summer, when Harry had come over to the Burrow.

-Flashback-

Sunlight streamed into the room, splaying across the floor, creating shadows for the items scattered there. Slowly the light began covering the bed closest to the window, which happened to belong to Ronald Weasley. The red head had been snoring softly before the ray of sunshine hit his face, causing him to reluctantly wake.

He grumbled quietly, sitting up, letting the sheets pool around his waist and stretching. He yawned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He looked across the small room to the other occupant, who lay perfectly still, save for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Ron studied his best friend's face. It was completely free of the worry lines the taller boy was used to seeing. Harry looked content, happy…almost peaceful. _Beautiful._ Thought Ron. _Wait…beautiful? Since when did I consider Harry beautiful? …But it's true. He is. His lips look so soft…I wonder-?_ He stopped himself. He couldn't think about Harry like that! His was best friend! And he was another guy!

Ron bit his bottom lip in thought. Harry was sound asleep and he was curious. It couldn't hurt, right? _Yeah, as long as Harry doesn't wake up…._ Slowly the lanky boy detangled himself from his sheets and padded to the other bed.

He stood above the raven-haired boy for a few minutes, still debating. Finally he kneeled down beside the bed, lightly leaning on the edge of it. Harry was on his side, facing Ron. The freckled boy surveyed the other closely, not sure if he should risk it or not. He frowned. _Oh, forget thinking!_

Ron leaned forward slowly, being mindful to not put much pressure on the mattress. His mouth hovered over Harry's for a second before he carefully lowered it onto his best friend's. _Wow…his lips are really soft. Mmm…._ The kiss was soft and, in Ron's opinion, far to short. Harry sighed softly through his nose. Ron quickly pulled back, as if struck. He fell back on his bum before scrambling back to get away. _Bloody hell! I can't believe I just did that! …It was nice though._

Ron backed up to the side of his bed and rested his back against it. Harry made another soft sound and rolled over onto his back. The red head breathed out a sigh of relief. He shook his head._ I must be losing it. I'm not gay! …Right?_

The rest of the day, Ron tried to avoid Harry as best he could. He didn't understand what had made him kiss his friend, or what was making him want to do it again.

-End Flashback-

_I'm in bloody love with my best mate!_

Ron sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He rested his head on his knees, sighing again. "What do I do?" He whispered, not hearing the faint footsteps coming from the staircase that lead to the boy's dormitories. "Should I tell him?" As soon as he said it, he knew there was no way. "No, I couldn't…I shouldn't even be feeling this way! I'll end up ruining our friendship!" He hissed at himself.

He shook his head slightly, trying not to let the tears out. "Ron?" A deep voice questioned. Ron's head snapped toward the direction the voice had come from. "Harry?" He hastily wiped away the tears that had managed to slide down his face. The raven-haired boy made his way over to the chair Ron was sitting in and sat down on the floor next to it.

"What are you doing up, mate?" Ron asked, not looking at his friend, but staring blankly into the fire. Harry snorted softly. "I could ask you the same." He said a little sharper then intended. "Sorry." Ron mentally cursed as his voice cracked a bit as he said it. Harry sighed. "No, I'm sorry, Ron. I just had a dream 's all." The boy gazed at the floor.

"Oh." Ron swallowed. "Are you alright?" He glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye, only to find the boy looking at him fully. He quickly diverted his gaze back to the dying flames of the fire. "I s'pose." Harry removed his piecing stare from Ron, opting for the floor once more.

Ron made a humming noise. "So, why are you up?" Emerald eyes returned to the red headed boy again, questioning. "Oh." Ron cleared his throat, a blush coloring his cheeks. "Well, er, I was just thinking about something." Harry nodded, but didn't seem quite satisfied. Neither of them said anything for a while.

_Tell him! He's right here, alone! Just tell him! _

I can't! He'll hate me! I'd rather be his best friend and not his…boyfriend then nothing to him at all!

_But he might feel the same! There could be more kisses like that one you liked so well._

I can't….

_Yes you can! Where's your Gryffindor courage? _

_I left it in bed._

…

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What are you thinking about?" He blinked a few times, turning his head to look at Harry fully. "I…I…nothing." He flushed and put his head back down on his knees. The raven-haired boy gave him a look and stood up.

Blue eyes swiftly flickered to watch the other boy's movements. Harry stretched a bit before coming in front of Ron. "Move over." Ron stared at his friend, not moving at all. Harry nudged him a little. "C'mon, move over." The raven-haired boy grinned. "Unless you just want me to sit in your lap." This brought a blush to the redhead's cheeks and he quickly shifted over as much as he could, which unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, wasn't very much.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blush and sat down in the small space between his friend and the arm of the chair. The two boys were pressed up against each other from shoulder to hip. They sat there for a few minutes, uncomfortably squished before Harry sighed. "This is ridiculous." He pried Ron's hands from around his knees, causing his legs to unfold before the emerald-eyed boy crawled into his lap.

Ron's eyes couldn't get much wider when Harry settled in his lap. Harry tugged one of Ron's arms around his shoulders, snuggling into the chest. "Much better." He sighed happily, completely unaware, or so it seemed, of how uncomfortable his friend was. "Uh, Harry?" Ron tried to keep his voice in check. "What are you-?"

He was cut off by Harry's intense stare when the dark haired boy turned around in his lap, now facing him. "Oh come on Ron, you're obvious. I already know." Ron froze. He knew? "You figured it out? I'm that obvious?" A smile tugged at the side of Harry's lips. "Well, actually Hermione was to one who figured out, she just told me."

Ron groaned. "So she knows too?" Harry nodded. "I guess you guys hate me now?" The boy in his lap gave him a look. "If you haven't noticed, _dear_, I happen to be sitting in your lap." He squirmed a little for emphasis, causing Ron to have to try and muffle a squeak.

Harry chuckled, resting his head against Ron's shoulder. Hesitantly the redhead wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, bringing them as close as they could get. The two boys sat in silence for a while, occasionally falling in and out of sleep. When Harry was just about to fall back asleep, Ron cleared his throat and shifted slightly. "So, uhm, does this mean…I mean, will you…" He trailed off, leaning back some to look at Harry meaningfully.

The raven-haired boy pushed back a bit, creating a space just large enough to look each other in the face fully. "Be your boyfriend?" He finished the question with a raise of an eyebrow. Ron flushed lightly, nodding. Harry smiled, bringing his lips to Ron's in a soft kiss. Ron's eyes widened before he closed them and added pressure to the other's lips.

Harry was about to deepen the kiss when Ron pulled back. "So…I take that as a 'yes'?" The shorter teen in his lap gave him a look that clearly said 'duh'. "I just had to make sure." Ron smiled crookedly and pecked Harry on the lips. Harry grinned at his friend – at his _boyfriend_, snuggling back into his chest.

Ron sighed contently, nuzzling his face in Harry's hair, breathing in his scent. "We probably shouldn't stay down here." Harry groaned. "But not staying down here means I have to move." He whined, burring his head in Ron's shirt. Ron smiled. "Oh, just get up." The darker boy raised his head up to glare before slowly getting off Ron, instantly wrapping his arms around himself from the suddenly lack of body heat.

"Did I mention how warm and comfortable to lay on you are?" The redhead snorted and stood up. "Like a pillow, right?" Harry nodded. "_My_ pillow." Ron chuckled before stepping next to Harry and scooping him up off his feet bridal style. The shorter boy quickly put his arms around Ron's neck. "Yup, I'm all yours." Harry looked into the blue eyes, pressing their lips together again.

Ron nipped lightly at Harry's bottom lip before pulling back. "And you're all mine." Bright blue eyes danced with happiness. They kissed once more before Ron started up the stairs to the dormitory. When they got into the 6th year boy's dorm room, Ron stopped. "So…your bed or mine?" He whispered. Harry laughed quietly, being mindful of the other boys.

"Isn't that usually a fifth or sixth date question?" Ron grinned, giving the boy in his arms a look. "You know what I mean." Harry giggled, before shrugging. "Either." Ron went over to Harry's bed and set him down, climbing in next to him. They got under the covers, arms wrapped around each other's waist before Harry remembered.

He leaned over the side of the bed to reach his nightstand and get his wand. He swiftly and softly cast a silencing charm, also closing the bed hangings and making it where no one outside the bed could open them. He set his wand back down and pressed himself back against Ron's chest. Ron's grip tightened around his waist, and he laid a kiss on the back of Harry's neck.

Harry placed his arms on top of Ron's. "G'night Harry." He mumbled sleepily. "Good night, Ron." Harry closed his eyes, firmly pressed against _his_ pillow. The two boys fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep a few minutes later. Both the happiest they had ever been.

* * *

Please review! Flames will be used for s'mores, but constructive criticism is always nice! 


End file.
